


His Core Collapsed

by WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken



Series: We either make it, or break it. [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Mental Instability, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken/pseuds/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken
Summary: His sparkling eyes, his beaming smile, his beautiful lips, his tan skin, his light giggles, his gentle voice, his feathery touches...He is the sun.And Minho just can't take it anymore.





	His Core Collapsed

Jisung was so pretty, so warm, so full of life and joy that it hurt. 

It physically hurt Minho to look at the boy, to talk to him, to touch him in any way. 

It set him on fire – inside and out – whenever Jisung would hug him and pull him closer and closer. Or when the younger would latch onto his arm whenever they had to walk somewhere. Or when they would sit next to each other during interviews...

And the list went on and on. 

So the ice cold water in the bathtub was an attempt to cool himself down and get rid of that fire that swallowed him whole, to get rid of the _other_ fire that had sparked his.

He could feel hands wrapped around his forearms and nails digging into his flesh and it did sting, but it didn’t hurt. The splashing of water and the tensing of mucles under his fingers did nothing to distract him from the pulse he could feel in the palm of his hand.

Minho was well aware of the knocking on the bathroom door but he tuned it out. He tuned out the worried voices, asking why they had heard a scream earlier.

He retracted his arms a bit - letting the younger up - and hoped that he had managed to get rid of the sun. However, when the younger emerged with a loud gasp, heaving for air and body trembling, it was still there.

He could feel the desperation in the younger. The way he tried to push at Minho to get him to back off and stop hovering over him, the way his legs - which dangled from the edge of the tub – kept moving and squirming as Minho had settled between them…

The sun was trying to keep burning and Minho couldn’t allow that. He couldn't let it keep burning him.

Tears streamed down the younger’s face - expression set in terror and disbelief - and even like this, he was too pretty, still too warm. The pain in his beautiful eyes was clear and thrilling but those eyes were still too much, still fuelling the fire in Minho.

The knocking got replaced by heavy thumps but Minho payed it no heed. The only thing he seemed to be able to focus on was the warmth under him.

The white shirt that stuck to the younger’s body was blinding Minho. The way it contrasted with his tan skin was only making that fire inside Minho worse and worse and he hated it. He hated how even the younger’s _skin_ reminded him of the sun.

Minho had realised months ago that he was the younger's favourite person - he had been told so - and since then, the frustration and agitation had started building up in Minho. For what reason? He didn’t know. What he did know was that the pretty smiles and glittering eyes focused on him for months and months had lead to this very moment.

‘’H-Hyung…,’’

That light, that warmth had to go or Minho would not be able to survive.

And that’s why he was so desperately trying to douse the fire, to freeze the sun over even when he knew that it wasn’t possible to do that.

He had to try.

So he ignored the tears and the cries and the struggling and the yelling coming from the other side of the door and he pushed the younger back again, not caring how the sheer force of it made the younger’s head collided with the white tile before getting submerged again.

Minho leaned over the edge of the tub, keeping one hand on the younger’s thigh to try to keep him from moving and the other hand on his neck again.

There was more struggling and splashing but it didn’t reach Minho’s ears anymore. 

No. 

The only thing he could hear was his own ragged breathing and the blood rushing in his ears.

Minho couldn’t understand why his fondness of the younger had somehow taken a turn a few months back. He couldn’t understand how he suddenly felt the fire inside him build up whenever the younger would shuffle into his room at night to cuddle with him. He couldn’t understand why his mouth would go dry whenever the younger smiled at him or when he would collapse on the floor after dance practise, out of breath and face flushed red. He couldn’t understand how seeing the younger’s shirt stick to his body and a faint sheen of sweat on his neck made his blood rush through his body like a madman. 

He just didn’t understand and he hadn’t known what to do with it.

But Minho had come to the conclusion that Jisung was the sun and that it was the reason for the fire in him.

He blamed the younger. It was his fault that Minho couldn’t smile. It was his fault that Minho felt like his insides were twisting in ways that made him sick.

He hated how the younger made his heart speed up and leave him a little breathless. It wasn’t fair that the he could do that to Minho by simply _existing_. 

And then, finally, the squirming and splashing stopped, the hands falling away from Minho’s arms and body going limp in the water.

Minho stared at the younger and even though the water made his face a bit blurry, it was clear enough for Minho to see how peaceful he looked, how his lips were parted ever so slightly, drawing Minho in.

He stopped pushing and let himself sink back on his knees, his back aching from the weird angle he had been in.

He pulled at the younger’s shirt and he emerged from the water, his body heavy and limp as Minho heaved him over the edge of the tub and into his arms.

He let out a sigh of relieve and moved to sit with his back against the bathtub before moving the younger sideways in his lap. The younger’s head rolled back at the action and Minho couldn’t help but marvel at the sight and he once again wondered how someone could be this pretty.

Now that his breathing had calmed down a bit and the rushing of blood in his ears seized, he wrapped his arms around the younger’s body and pulled him closer and closer, not caring how his own clothes were getting soaked.

There was no warmth anymore and Minho was happy he could finally hold the younger in his arms without the fire growing stronger and unbearable. 

He pulled back and took the time to move the wet strands of hair out of the younger’s face before placing a kiss on his forehead.

Jisung was still pretty, still beautiful but that warmth was finally gone.

The door came crashing down, the members standing in the doorway and Minho looked up at them, a smile plastered on his face.

‘’It’s okay. Sungie isn’t too hot to touch anymore. I helped him get rid of the fire,’’

The horrified look on the members faces filled his vision, but Minho was sure they’d be happy too once he explained.

So he ignored everyone else for now and focussed on the younger in his arms, body limp and heavy but still so breathtakingly ethereal.

Minho couldn’t stop himself from moving closer and placing a kiss on the younger’s lips like he’s always wanted to do but couldn’t because of that fire.

He could hear crying and suddenly someone tugged at his arms but Minho wouldn’t let them. He wouldn’t let go of the younger because he was finally where he belonged. 

So he leaned closer to the youngers ear and whispered what he had always wanted to say...

‘’I love you,’’

**Author's Note:**

> I was just listening to Mozart’s Lacrimosa while cooking dinner and my mind wandered off and this happened. 
> 
> I swear I'm not a serial killer.


End file.
